25 years later
by OrkishWarrior131
Summary: This is what i think will happen after inheritance. I put it in the movie category because i couldn't find the inheritance category


Eragon Stared into the mirror with a grim look on his face. While a very beautiful woman named Nasauda continued to speak on the other side of the mirror. "they razed narda killing almost everyone, attacked Teirm, Destroyed two navy ships and sank several merchant ships off the coast." "and who have no idea who they are?" Eragon asked. "Teriem forces managed to kill several and there was a mark on their capes." Nasauda held up a jet black cape with a ring of red letters around a pair of white pillars. eragon's jaw dropped and shock was evident on his face. Nasauda said "i take it you know this group?" "Yes but how did they get there?" Eragon replied. "were not even sure who they are or where they came from let alone how they got here" said Nasauda. "so who are they?"Eragon sighed then said "they are soldiers from a massive empire that we are fighting here." They outmatch everyone there. im sending you 4 of my riders." Eragon turned and called out in a strange language "Tim come here!" a young man who looked to be about 25 came into the room and said "yes father?" Eragon replied "take your brothers and your sister and go help my old friends in the west." a smile spread across Tim's face and he said "You mean were going to see your old home?" Eragon replied "yes, now gather your things i want you all gone by night fall." Tim raced out of the room and shouted "yes father" on his way out. Eragon turned back to Nasauda and smiled and said "they will leave by nightfall and will reach you within a week maybe 2." "Tell them to expect us at Hedarth." was the reply. Eragon nodded and ended the spell. The image in the enchanted mirror shimmered then disappeared. Eragon walked downstairs and out into the courtyard where his 4 children were readying their dragons to leave. There was Tim the young man from earlier he looked to be 5'9" with sandy blonde hair. he was wearing a set leather armor and had a Bow strapped to his back and a sword that matched his dragon strapped to his side. He was saddling a Black dragon. and talking to another young man who looked just like Eragon only younger. this young man's name was Roran and he said "I don't believe it! We finally get to see where Father grew up!" Roran "calm down." "sorry im just so excited" Roran replied "Maybe i will get to meet the uncle im named after!" Eragon walked up and said "you probably will he's a general in the army and eral of the spine." Eragon pointed to a lime green dragon and with a smile said "go get ready" "Yes father!" was the imideate reply. Roran raced over to the dragon and belted his green sword arond his waist then started putting pieces of armor in saddlebags. Roran had brown hair just like eragon. in fact he looked just like eragon only not as tall. he was 16 and maybe 3 inches shorter than his father's . eragon then turned to his other two children Selena and Brom. Selena was 18 years of age 5'5" with jet black hair and was leaning on a pure white dragon. She had two white swords to match her dragon belted to her sides and shouted over to Roran "Hurry up i want to cover some ground before night fall!" Roran Nodded and shouted back that he was almost done. Brom was silently sitting astride a deep purple dragon. he was 20 and 6'5" with a purple sword at his side and a shield strapped to his back. He had the same black hair his sister had. Eragon looked over the courtyard looking at his children one at a time taking in their strengths. Tim-small, fast, agile, and very clever and the best shot with a bow he had ever seen and good with magic. Roran-only a bit shorter than he was, good with a bow, better with his sword, but magic was by far his best weapon. the boy was a natural with magic. Selena-very bad with a bow, a good magician if she had enough time but she was lethal with her dual swords. 7 out of 10 times she could best her father when they sparred. then Brom was the best with his swords or a spear because of his long arms. He was an average shot with a bow and a competent magician. by this time Roran was done so he called all of them over and said "Nasauda will meet you at Hedarth. It's a Dwarven trading post at the edge of the Hadarac desert" they all nodded then said "goodbye father" Eragon spoke in Tim's mind "Take care of you Selena and your brothers and be careful. something doesn't feel right. Tim replied "I know" then they flew out of the courtyard and west toward Alagasia.

_**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. i will listen to whatever you have to say. **_


End file.
